


Cine-romantics

by BadWolfNovak



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But most are, Cheesy, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Hopeless Romantic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not every moment is a happy one, Romance, There will be other marvel characters appearing sometimes, cheesy love, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: A collection of stories in which cheesy lines about love from romcoms are used to show how fully these two dorks love each other.I'm such a sucker for romcoms and love and I just think Clint and Bucky would be the type of couple who would say cheesy things to each other but really really mean them ya know?In other words, an excuse to rewatch a bunch of movies about love and cry like a child. Enjoy!





	1. Sleepless

Bucky covered his eyes with his forearm, not even bothering to stop the smile that appeared on his face. He relaxed further into the armchair and let out a breathless little chuckle.

"God it's.. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. Clint is... he's everything." The soldier murmured, voice full of nothing but adoration for the archer.

Natasha laughed softly and stretched out on the couch across from her friend; she was almost feline in her movements. "Don't let him hear you talk like that. His head's big enough as is. But I am content with knowing how you feel about him. Clint isn't the luckiest in love. He's always looking for 'the one' and I'm starting to think that's what scares his partners off." She sighed, turning onto her stomach and resting her chin in her hand.

The brunet quickly sat up and looked over at his most trusted companion ( _after Clint of course_ ). "I'm glad that it scared off everyone else." He stated seriously, clasping his hands in front of him. "I didn't believe in true love before Clint, but now, now I do. See, **_It was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together … and I knew it. I knew it the very first time I touched him. It was like coming home. .. only to no home I’d ever known..._** "

Bucky smiled just thinking about the blond klutz he'd fallen in love with. There was no better feeling in the world.

 


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles will reflect the movies I'm stealing lines from btw this one is Gone With the Wind.

Clint let out a loud growl of frustration as he tore off his blazer and threw it onto the couch of the main lounge.

"Bad date?" Bucky asked carefully, as he emerged from the kitchen and sank into the cushions of the loveseat nearby.

The blond glared down at the floor for a moment before deflating with a sad huff. He sank down cross-legged by his friend's feet.

"The worst one yet. He was so self absorbed and an ass; I think he thought I was gonna be easy and tried to plant one on me and grope me when he dropped me off." Clint sighed, chin dropping into his hand.

"Ugh, I never want to be kissed or almost kissed again." The archer lamented, resting his head back against Bucky's legs. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to relax.

Bucky chuckled softly and gently ran his fingers through the others messy hair. "Wanna know what I think?" He asked softly.

When Clint hummed in answer, Bucky licked his lips nervously and continued speaking. " ** _You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how._** ”

The statement made the man at his feet laugh bitterly. "Oh yeah? By who?" The archer snorted.

It only took a moment for Bucky to settle himself on the floor in front of Clint, catching the other by surprise. "By me." The soldier murmured before pressing his lips to Barton's.


	3. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all Dirty Dancing is like one of my all time favorite movies ever.

Clint has tears in his eyes as he presses the ring back into Bucky's upturned hand. His body shakes with silent sobs as he turns to leave.

"So that's it? You're just gonna call this off because of all those past broken relationships you've had huh?" Bucky calls, stopping Clint in his tracks. The soldier lets out a scoff and shakes his head in disappointment.

The archer uses the sleeves of his hoodie, _Bucky's hoodie_ , to wipe his face. "It has nothing to do with that. We're just not meant to be together Bucky." He mumbles, not bothering to face the other.

The soldier laughs bitterly. "Bullshit Clint. Fucking bullshit! You're scared. You're scared and so you're running." He retorts, slamming the ring in his hand onto the counter nearby.

"You're not the only one that's scared Clint. **_Me? I’m scared of everything. I’m scared of what I saw, I’m scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I’m with you._** " Bucky spoke to his lover's turned back. He took a deep breath after his confession and waited.

When he turned to go back to his room in defeat, the soldier was bombarded by Clint hugging him from behind tightly.

  
"M'sorry James. I'm so sorry. I love you." The archer sniffled, wiggling his way under Bucky's arm and back into the best love he'd ever had.


End file.
